kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Follower
The Dark Follower is a Pureblood Heartless that can be found exclusively as a boss at Beast's Castle in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Design A Dark Follower looks very much like the Darkside. It is a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with dark purple skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are rather long, and is has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless’s chest. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, dark purple tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible. Strategy At the start of the battle, immediately Lock-On to either one of its hands. Do not hesitate to attack, but be mindful of its own moveset. It can send its fist to sink into a pool of darkness, calling Shadows to emerge. Although the smaller enemies will attack with their claws, they deal minor damage; ignore them and keep your focus on the Dark Follower, attacking its head, while still in reach, to deal major damage. The Shadows remain after the attack is finished, and they will drop much-needed HP Balls upon defeat. It is recommended that you leave Xaldin to the Shadows while you continue to damage the Boss. Once the Shadows are destroyed, Xaldin will aid you. The second attack the Dark Follower can perform brings its fist down upon you with a shockwave. Get as far away from it as possible - you may have to use air slide to avoid it - or you will suffer great amounts of damage as the shockwave makes contact. It is also possible to jump over the shockwave with the right timing. This attack is nil-based, so having Nothing to Fear equipped will prevent the player from taking damage. The third attack used by Dark Follower involves it kneeling down and firing homing energy balls from its chest. The only way to avoid this attack is to use Block. Occasionally, the energy balls will be reflected back to the Dark Follower, damaging it. When an orb of dark energy rests in the Dark Follower's palm, prepare to dodge the energy that rains down from above. Bring as many healing items as possible into this battle. Utilize your Limit Break, and also make sure that you equip Magic, primarily Thunder, Fire, and Cure. By locking on to the head and using a cast of Thunder the Boss will take large amounts of damage. Stats & Abilities ;Attacks *'Shadow Summon': punches the ground, causing a dark pool and mild shockwave to form. This attack gives birth to a small number of Shadows. *'Energy Rain': scoops up an orb of darkness, which splits into many smaller orbs that rain from the sky. *'Dark Missiles': creates a dark force in the heart-shaped hole in its body, which fires homing dark missiles. These can be dodged by standing behind the massive Heartless, or reflected back at the Dark Follower for major damage. Video Gallery Category:Enemies Category:Heartless Category:Pureblood Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days bosses